Look for the boy with the broken smile
by klaineismylife88
Summary: Blaine is abused by his father for being gay and Kurt's family take him in. Angst/fluff with plenty of Klaine goodness.
1. Bruise my skin, bruise my soul

Blaine let out a shout of pain as he fell backwards from the force of the blow on his face.

"I will not have you being a fag! How dare you come into this house and flaunt that disgusting behaviour?!" Blaine backed away, tears in his eyes as his father shouted at him, another blow landing on his shoulder. He had lent his father his phone so that he could use it for a conference call because he had a better deal on the amount of money he paid per minute. When his father had finished he caught sight of a photo on there of him and Kurt together. And now they were here.

"Dad, please! I'm still the same person! Being gay doesn't change anything" he shouted, standing up. His father's hand rocketed out again, but Blaine's boxing skills kicked in and he ducked to avoid it.

"When will you learn, boy, that you cannot be a queer! I will not allow it! I thought boxing would get you out of this fucking phase but obviously not. There is only one thing I can do – I'll have to beat it out of you" the boy's eyes went wide with fear

"Please, no! Leave me alone!" Jason Anderson lashed out, his fist connecting with Blaine's stomach and he grunted in pain, dropping to the wooden floor. His father's hand snaked out, hitting his head hard. Blaine made no noise as he fell unconscious, blood dripping from a cut on his lip.

"You disgust me"

* * *

"Blaine, what the hell happened to you?" asked Kurt when he saw his boyfriend two days later. He had noticed something was up when Blaine had covered his jelled hair with a hat that didn't match the rest of his clothes.

"Nothing. It was nothing Kurt" he muttered, pulling the hat further down to cover his eyes

"Nothing my ass! Blaine please tell me" he said, tugging at his sleeve

"I'm fine Kurt" he said trying to reach up to the combination on his locker, grimacing slightly at the pain in his right arm. Then that familiar flash of red a white came. His back hit the lockers hard and he cried out as his hat fell away from his head. Kurt had been pushed too, falling down next to him. They both heard laughter and footsteps as the jocks disappeared. Kurt was first to recover, sitting up one the cold tiled floor and looking at Blaine.

"Are you alright?" he could now see the extent of the damages. One of his normally bright hazel eyes was swollen and purple – the lid completely closed. There was a large bruise on the other side of his face and a large cut on his lip. He could see the difficulty his boyfriend had in moving and could tell there must have been more on other parts of his body. He only had last period with Blaine today so hadn't seen him all morning or at lunch. Blaine was crying now and Kurt moved over, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. "Sshh. Its ok sweetie" he cooed into his ear, trying to calm him down. Blaine shook in his arms, tears flooding his face. "It's ok now. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you" he whispered, dropping a kiss onto the top of the shorter boy's head. It took a while for Blaine to still – the corridor had stayed empty because everyone had gone to class.

"Who did this to you?" Kurt asked when he though he was ready. Blaine wiped his eyes, wincing as he brushed the purple one

"Dad" he hiccupped slightly. Kurt's face paled – he was lucky. His father was extremely supportive towards his sexuality.

"Fuck" he muttered "I'm so sorry Blaine. But we need to get you to the school nurse. And you need to tell someone what's going on at home – what your dad did, that's child abuse. That just abuse full stop" Blaine sniffled at this "come on" Kurt said, helping up his boyfriend half carried him down the corridor to the nurse's office. He knocked and they entered, setting Blaine down on the exam bed.

"What happened to him?" asked the slightly alarmed nurse at the sight of Blaine's bruised and tear strewn face.

"We have confidentiality in here don't we?" asked Kurt. The nurse nodded "His father tried to beat the gay out of him" she closed her eyes briefly

"I'm sorry. Let me take a look at him" she moved over to Blaine, pulling on some rubber gloves and touching the swollen skin on his face. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Blaine" he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry from crying.

"Where else are you hurt?" she asked, going into the small freezer on the other side of the room and pulling out an ice pack that he could hold onto his eye. Blaine pointed at his stomach. She handed him the ice pack. "Do you mind if I look?" Blaine shook his head, letting the nurse tug the bottom of his shirt from his chinos and expose his stomach. Kurt gasped as he saw the large red/purple mark that covered his boyfriend's abdomen "have you had any blood in your urine?" Blaine nodded. "The ice will help with the swelling. Do you want me to ring someone that can help you with your home problems? If you friend here is correct and your father did this, I don't think you should be going home tonight. Is there anywhere else you can stay for a while?"

"He can stay with me – we have a spare room" Kurt piped up. The nurse nodded at him

"I need to call social services and report this. It is up to them to decide what to do with you" Blaine nodded

"I'm going to call my dad" Kurt said, getting up to leave the room "I'll be back in a minute" his father picked up after three rings

"Kurt, are you ok?" his father was alarmed that his son would be calling at this time of day – he should be in school

"I'm fine dad, don't worry about me. But Blaine isn't. His father isn't happy with him being gay and he hurt Blaine for it" Burt's breath hitched slightly

"How badly?"

"Black eye, internal bleeding, covered in bruises. Um, do you mind if he stays with us for a while? It's just he can't go home an-"

"It's fine son. He can stay in the spare room until the authorities sort it out. Are you coming home now?"

"I think we can miss Glee practice just this once"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"It's fine dad, I'll drive"

"Alright. I'll see you soon" his father hung up. Kurt went back into the nurse's office and sat next to Blaine, putting an arm around him. "Dad says you can stay with us" he said quietly so that the nurse could continue her phone call without any extraneous noises. The two boys sat in silence for a while, waiting for the nurse to finish on the phone. She talked for another ten minutes and put the device down.

"Alright" she said, getting up and placing a chair in front of the two boys so that she could sit opposite "I spoke to social services. I just need to ask you a few questions and then you can go home. Ok?" Kurt nodded. "Who else lives in your house?"

"Just my mum" he said quietly "my brother is working in Los Angeles at the moment – I haven't seen him in a few months"

"And where was your mother at the time of the, um, incident?"

"She's on a work trip for a week in New York. She's a journalist so she spends a lot of time away from home"

"So it was just you and your father?" Blaine nodded "has he done this before?"

"It was never physical before – I've been shouted at, I've been insulted. Always verbal"

"Ok. Thank you Blaine. Keep that ice on your eye to help with the swelling. If you have any Arnica at home put that on your bruises, it will help" she directed this at Kurt. "He needs some rest. Get him home, sort out his bruises and let him relax. Here is my email so you can keep me notified of his progress. Social services should be around in the next few days to talk to you"

"Thank you so much Mrs….?

"Jones"

"Thank you Mrs Jones." Kurt helped Blaine off the exam bed and picking up their bags "let's go home" they walked slowly out of school and into the car park, Kurt fumbling with his keys a little to open the car. He opened the door and Blaine kind of slumped in, his legs folding beneath him in the seat. He closed the door and shoved the bags into the back and got in to the driver's seat. The journey was passed in silence; Blaine huddled up slightly in the corner as Kurt focused on the road. When they got back to Kurt's house, Kurt got out first, grabbing their bags from the back of the car and then helping Blaine out. He fiddled with his keys to unlock the front door and then kind of pushed Blaine over the doorstep so that he could lock the door behind him. Before he could even turn around, the shorter boy had been enveloped in his hug from Carole. Kurt gave her a smile in thanks and unceremoniously dumped their bags on the floor. Carole let go of Blaine as Burt entered

"Are you alright there son?" he asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Blaine nodded.

"Come on Blaine. I'll get you some fresh ice. I'm sure we've got some Arnica somewhere in here…." His voice trailed off as he rummaged in the cupboard, reaching for the top shelf where they kept all the medical supplies in two empty ice cream tubs. His father had got his own special one when he was ill but they had gladly thrown that out when he was given the all clear. He pulled one of the boxes down, moving objects away with his slim fingers until he found the small green tube. _Excellent_, he thought as he put the ice cream tub back where it had been. Blaine wondered over, seating himself by the table as Carole and Burt disappeared for a moment to speak in private.

"I can't believe his father would do something like that" she said quietly to Burt once they had closed the door or the living room

"I can" he muttered back, angry that men like that actually existed.

"What are we going to do? What if social services send him into care?"

"Then we'll adopt him" Burt replied decisively. He had decided this as soon as he had found out what had happened

"You think we can handle three boys in this house?"

"Two of them are gay, how bad can it be?" Carole slapped his arm

"Just because they are gay, it doesn't make them any different from normal boys" Burt gave her a look and they both spluttered with quiet mirth

"If he's anything like Kurt we are going to be fine. I don't think I could deal with another Finn" they both laughed quietly.

"We're gonna be ok Carole" he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Back in the kitchen, Kurt had wrapped some frozen peas in a tea towel and was making Blaine hold it on his eye.

"Thank you Kurt" he said quietly as the taller boy rubbed the cream onto the bruises on his skin

"It's no problem sweetie." Without even looking up he said "put that back on your eye" Blaine tried to frown but it hurt his face. "You can probably do your stomach yourself. You can borrow some of my clothes until we get you sorted out. The spare room is next to mine but you will have to share the bathroom with me. I have plenty of moisturiser so you don't have to worry about your skin drying out" Kurt went rambling on for a few minutes as he continued as his fingers rubbed at Blaine's bruised skin

"Kurt?" he said, cutting of the other boy

"Hm?"

"Love you" Kurt look at him for the first time since had started with the cream. He took the ice from his eye and put it on the table. He took both of Blaine's hands in his own and kissed them gently

"Love you too Blaine"


	2. Fight back

**_I thought I'd start putting song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter - music is very important to me (as it is to many) and has a big influence on my mood. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, sorry it took a while to get done but its exam season so I'm spending all my time revising... _**

* * *

**Darling I'll bathe your skin**

**And I'll even wash your clothes**

**Just give me some candy before I go,**

**Oh darling I'll kiss your eyes **

**and lay you down on your rug,**

**Just give me some candy before I go**

_**Candy, Paolo Nutini**_

* * *

Kurt sat up bolt upright in bed. His sensitive ears had picked up the sounds of shouts nearby. He rubbed his eyes tiredly to help wake himself up and then he realised it was Blaine, screaming in the bedroom next door. Kurt leapt out of bed in his grey pyjamas, wrenching open the door and running into the hall. He made his way into the spare room to see Blaine, writhing about in his bed, cries of fear tumbling from his mouth. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him "wake up Blaine! It's just a dream! Come on!" Hazel eyes snapped open to fix on him, hands clawing at the material of his shirt until his pupils contracted and he woke up properly. Kurt seated himself as Blaine clung to him, sobbing into his shirt

"Sshh. It's ok honey. It was just a nightmare" he murmured into his curly hair, now free of gel. Kurt knew how heavy the rest of his family were as sleepers – he could have set off a firework in the house and no one would have noticed. Blaine, for the second time in 12 hours was sobbing in his arms. Kurt gently stroked his fingers through the black curls, trying to help soothe his boyfriend. The pair sat like that for a while, Blaine taking his time to put his thoughts in order and stop crying. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" he sighed quietly, content as he could be huddled up in Kurt's arms "sorry for waking you up" the taller boy smiled

"I don't mind. Any excuse to see you is a good one"

"I must look a mess" he muttered

"Still look beautiful to me"

"Liar"

"I'm serious"

"Kurt. I have a black eye. I have been crying for ten minutes straight and there is no gel in my hair"

"I think your hair is cute without gel"

"I'll take your word for it" he said with a little laugh. They both stayed silent for a long time after that, Kurt forcing himself to stay awake until Blaine had fallen asleep. He extracted his arms slowly from around his boyfriend and got up from his bed, pulling the duvet back over his prone form to keep him warm.

* * *

"S'il vous plaît prêter attention monsieur Hummel!" Snapped his French teacher

"Je suis désolé madame" he said back, barely thinking about his answer. He had been busy thinking about Blaine. The family had decided that it would best if he stayed at home today to relax and recuperate. He was worried about what was going to happen to his boyfriend. Social services might put him into care – he didn't know. He was distracted all day and in Glee practice everyone was wondering what had happened to Blaine.

"Kurt, where is your dolphin?" Britney was sitting behind him as she asked this

"He's ill Brit"

"Oh" she looked genuinely saddened by this "will he be back soon?"

"I hope so" he said quietly. Some of the others had asked him where Blaine was earlier on and understood that he was 'ill'. Mr Schue came in late as he often did, carrying a stack of papers in his arms. He put them down on the piano and turned to the group of teenagers assembled before him.

"Ok everyone." He paused, waiting for everyone to quieten down "This week's theme is 'special'" he said, writing the word on the board. He turned back to see most of the people in the room frowning at him "I want you to work out what is special to you – the one thing (or things) that you treasure the most, and find the songs that express your feelings" Rachel immediately started talking loudly, trying to attract as much attention as possible. Will surveyed the room, ready to help if needs be. His eyes caught sight of Kurt, staring off into space, his eyes unfocused. He moved over to the boy sitting next to him

"Are you ok Kurt?" he said, putting hand on his shoulder

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"Where's Blaine? He wasn't in Spanish today"

"He's sick"

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"Soon" he hoped his one word answers would deter his teacher from prying.

"You know if there's anything wrong, you can come and talk to me Kurt?"

"I know Mr Schue" Kurt folded his hands in his lap, trying to keep still while every fibre of his body wanted to run home and hold Blaine in his arms forever. Will dismissed the class and went to talk to Emma – she would know what to do.

"Hey there sunshine" she greeted him warmly as he entered her office

"Hey Em" he said, sitting down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk

"What's up?"

"It's just Kurt seems off today – unfocused"

"Did no one tell you what happened?"

"No" his eyes went wide as he frowned at her

"Blaine's dad beat him up. Kurt took him to the nurse to get him sorted out – social services were told. He's staying to Kurt for the moment until they sort him out"

"Crap, I didn't know. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I assumed you already knew" she shrugged, some of her red hair slipping over her shoulder as her hands moved while she spoke.

"How bad is Blaine?"

"From what I heard from the nurse, he's got a black eye, some internal bleeding and bruises all over. Poor thing" she said, shaking her head in sympathy.

"I'm worried for Kurt. If anything happens to Blaine he is going to fall apart. Do you have any idea what social services will do?"

"Well. Abuse is a pretty serious offence – he'll probably be put up for adoption or foster care"

"Hm"

* * *

Blaine rolled over to look at his phone, trying not to press the bruises on his arms. He picked up the device and unlocked the screen to see 4 missed calls and 8 texts from his father. He heard the doorbell ring downstairs but ignored it until Burt called his name.

"Blaine!" he got up and ambled down the steps, he socked feet padding against the tiles. "This is Mr Thompson from Social Services. Is it ok if he speaks to you?" Blaine nodded, taking a look at the man in the doorway. He was tall and thin with a warm smile on his face. He was wearing a mixture of smart and casual and had a clipboard in one hand. Burt let him in and let the pair seat themselves. He went off into the kitchen which was open to the living room so that he could keep an eye on them.

"Blaine, I err, spoke to your father" the boy gulped a little "he admitted to hurting you" Blaine frowned "so we decided that he is unfit to look after you. Do you know what that means?"

"I get put up for adoption" he said quietly

"I'll adopt him!" Burt shouted from the other room. Blaine's eyes went wide and he turned in the sofa to look at Kurt's father in confusion

"Really?" Burt came out from behind the kitchen counter

"Yeah" he shrugged "we have plenty of space and I have no criminal record"

"If you give me a couple of days I can sort out the paperwork and we can get you set up. For now you can stay here – but you will need to go back and get your possessions from home" Blaine paled a little – he was terrified of going home.

"We can go this afternoon after Kurt gets home. I'll come with you" he said firmly

"Well that was easy" Mr Thompson said "I'll be back at the end of the week with the papers you need"

"Thank you sir" Burt said, shaking the man's hand and opening the front door to let him out. He turned back to see Blaine standing by the sofa. "Come here Blaine" the young boy stepped closer. Burt bridged the gap and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine froze for a moment, fear paralyzing him until he realised that Burt was good and he wasn't going to hurt him. Blaine lifted his arms, holding onto Burt with childlike need. Burt let go and ruffled his gelled hair, mussing it up much to Blaine's annoyance

"You'll be ok Blaine" he said quietly.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back of his father's car, holding hands as Burt drove slowly over to Westerville. They made it to Blaine's house and all three of them got out. They walked up to the front door and Kurt rang the doorbell, waiting for a response from the other side of the door. It was opened by a tall, much older version of Blaine. Although, Kurt noticed his hair was naturally straight and didn't need to be tamed like Blaine's unruly curls did.

"Who are you?" Kurt clenched his fists to try and calm himself – this man was scary

"My name is Kurt Hummel. This is my father" he said gesturing behind him and giving Jason Anderson a view of his petrified son hiding behind this boy "we're here to pick up some of Blaine's things"

"Fucking fags" he muttered. This time Burt balled his fists, but he was angry not scared. "you've got 20 minutes to get your things and get the hell out of my house" he moved out of the way just enough so that Kurt could slip past but as Blaine came through, his father pushed him roughly, almost sending him crashing into his boyfriend.

"Hey!" shouted Burt, reaching forward "Leave him alone!" Blaine regained his footing and pulled at Kurt's hand to take them in the right direction to his bedroom so that they could get his things

"Why should I? He's my son" Burt almost smirked at him. Kurt left Blaine for a second to come back over to his dad

"Your heart dad. Be careful." He whispered

"I will son, don't worry" Kurt went back over, following the other boy up the stairs

"He's not your son anymore. Social services have taken him off your hands. I'm adopting him" Jason Anderson was angry now. He had called his wife the night previous to fill her in on what had happened and she thought he had been totally justified in his actions. No son of his was going to be a whoopsie on his watch. But this man was going to walk in here and take away his son – that was a completely different story. They stared each other off for at least a minute as Jason processed this. "You can't adopt him. He's mine"

"You shouldn't have hurt him then" Burt said calmly, crossing his arms

"He fucking deserved it!" this flicked a switch in Burt, losing his patience with this man

"No one deserves to be beaten by their own father! Do you think I go about hitting my only son, who is also Blaine's boyfriend, because he's gay? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt had grabbed a suitcase and a large bag and were shoving in clothes and objects from around the room. Blaine couldn't give a shit about whether the clothes were folded or which charger went for what device, he just wanted to get out of this house a quickly as possible. Kurt picked up a photo frame

"Keep or leave?" Blaine turned his head to look at him as he pushed his laptop into its case. It was a picture of him a Cooper from a couple years back.

"Keep" there was a crash from downstairs

"What the hell?" both boys ran out of the room to see the two fathers very close to an all-out brawl "Dad!" Kurt shouted, practically jumping down the stairs and trying to pull his father away. Jason lunged forward narrowly missing Burt who had dodged the oncoming fist.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine ran down, adrenaline filling his blood as he curled up his fist and punched his own father squarely in the jaw. Jason was knocked back with the force of the fist, tasting blood where his lower lip had split. Blaine was breathing heavily as he took a step back, immediately recoiling from his father in fear. Now Blaine wasn't huge – in face he barely reached 5"8. So his punch had not done much to his father how was large and muscular. Jason's brain was shouting different things at him. A large part was insanely pissed off with his son. A very small section felt pride that Blaine had finally stood up for himself. The other part was telling him to go and get some tissue and ice for his face, because his jaw was going to bruise.

"Get your things and get the fuck out Blaine. Never come back here. Never speak to me or your mother or Cooper again – I don't want two fags directly related to me. You disgust me" he spat out, the anger filling his voice. Blaine stared at him for a moment and then ran upstairs to get the last of his possessions. Burt was trying to calm his slightly frantic heart, his son muttering quiet words in his ear to help him. He pulled on his father's arm as Blaine came quickly down the stairs, carrying the suitcase and bag

"Come on dad, let's go" the pair left the house, Kurt taking the bag's from Blaine. But before his boyfriend left he turned back to his father.

"You know what dad? You disgust me. And you know what else? I'm not angry. I'm just fucking disappointed. My father is the person I'm supposed to look up to in life. I hope I never, ever turn out like you. I'd rather die" he looked away and left the house, slamming the door behind him. He got into the car next to Kurt in the back and Burt drove away quickly

"You ok sweetie?" Kurt asked, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's to provide some comfort

"Yeah, I'm fine Kurt. Let's just go home"


End file.
